Winter Wonderland
by MiyuWrites
Summary: The team is heading back home when they make a stop in a town to spend the holiday. As the night goes on, Natsu and Gray make a discovery. Natsu/Gray. Dedicated to mdelpin.


A/N: This is a gift fic for mdelpin.

And was posted on AO3 on 24/12/18.

* * *

Winter Wonderland

The sun was setting, painting the sky in pretty pinks and blues. The colours nearly sparkled while in counterpoint to the pristine white snow.

The team was on its way back home, after another successful mission. The spirits were high, as well as their pockets. They were relaxed and content. Or, as content as can be until Natsu's stomach growled fiercely.

There was a pause before laughter erupted.

"Shut up!" Natsu commanded, despite being cherry-red. "I can't help that I'm hungry." He added with a pout.

"No, you can't." Lucy agreed, winking at him.

"Maybe you should've thought about buying some food, flame breath." Gray added, words dripping with mirth.

"Hey!"

"We're still far from Magnolia. Maybe we should stop on the next town?" Erza asked.

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Lucy said before running up the hilltop they were in, to the vantage point. "Natsu, this is close to _that_ town."

"That town? Really?" Natsu seemed to momentarily forget his hunger, only to be filled with excitement as was evidenced by the large grin stretching his lips.

"What town?" Erza and Gray asked as they looked between their friends.

"It was this really nice town we were at, in a mission a while ago." Lucy said, her grin also set firmly in place.

"Their food is great!" Natsu added.

"And we were invited to return there during the solstice. Around now." Lucy gestured vaguely.

"Apparently they celebrate the solstice, hard. And I want to know what different kinds of food they might come up with!" Natsu was nearly vibrating with excitement.

"I don't see why we can't go there," Erza stated. "But do you think they'll have room for us?"

"Yeah, during this time people get kind of crazy. So who knows how it'll be." Gray added.

"Nah, it'll be good." Natsu stated. "Let's go there!"

And so, led by Lucy and Natsu, the team walked towards the town they'd been talking about.

The light was spilling from behind the trees that led to the town the contrast showing more as darkness had already blanketed the whole world. As they entered the town a myriad of colours welcomed them and they were bathed with warm colours.

"Told ya, it was pretty." Natsu commented to Gray as they entered the town. In response he was elbowed on the side but he just gave Gray a wink and a smile before walking ahead to where Lucy was.

"Let' go check the Inn." Lucy said, waving toward the general area of the building.

It wasn't hard to find the Inn. Lights illuminated the front of the building, all in reds and yellows, drawing the attention of people to the window where snow had piled up at the corners.

The team entered the building, led by Lucy and Natsu. The owner walked from behind the counter as soon as he saw them, giving a big hug to both mages while Erza and Gray exchanged a look behind. Apparently their friends weren't kidding when they said that they'd left a big impression in the now too cheerful and lively town.

And they were right too when they said that there would be room for them. The team was ushered upstairs into two contiguous rooms where Natsu shared the room with Gray while Erza shared hers with Lucy. As they unpacked, Natsu was talking excitedly about the meal the innkeeper had invited them to.

"We may take a little longer to get to Magnolia but it's going to be fun," Natsu said as he flopped on top of the bedcover, munching on some cookies that were on a plate that had been placed on the bedside table.

"But won't you miss it? The holiday in Magnolia…" Gray asked as he sat on his own bed, crossing his legs before stretching to grab one cookie for himself. Taking one bite. "Hmm, these are really good." He complimented. "No wonder your stomach has stopped making monster noises."

"Hey!" Natsu shot up to a sitting position in his bed. "No mocking. It's a natural bodily reaction." The fire mage huffed as he munched on another cookie.

"For you, maybe." Gray teased, getting to the end of his cookie. "Hey! No stealing, you asshole!" Gray yelled as he lunged at Natsu.

"I want more cookies!" Natsu said before groaning as Gray landed on top of him, one shoulder hitting him on the solar plexus and making the air whoosh from his lungs.

"Those cookies are mine!" Gray managed to say before the bed underneath him disappeared and the two mages tumbled into the floor in a heap of limbs. But still, they kept struggling on the fluffy carpet that was in the space separating the two beds.

A loud knocking on the door made them freeze.

"Are you boys ready? It's time to go downstairs for dinner." Erza's voice had the boys disentangling themselves from the other as fast as if the red headed mage were standing inside the room.

"We're ready!" Natsu replied.

"No worries." Gray added as he walked to the door and composing the shirt he'd just picked from the floor. "When did this get here?" he wondered in a low voice, which Natsu could pick anyway.

"No worries yourself," Natsu told Gray as he stood beside him. "I'm remind you to keep your shirt on." He gave the ice mage a cheeky grin as he opened the door. By the corner of his eye he could see Gray's mouth opening but Lucy's voice cut whatever he might've said.

"Took you long enough," she was wearing her fluffy coat, already envisioning their walk outside after dinner.

"That doesn't matter now." Natsu told her, "what matters is that we're on our way to eating!" He held Lucy's and Gray's wrists and hurried to the stairs. Fortunately he let go of his friends before descending the stairs. So no-one got hurt.

"He's as excited by food this time around as he was when we first came here." Lucy said as she shook her head.

"But, what did you guys do to have people being so welcoming?" Gray asked while the three mages were descending the stairs.

"It was some nasty business." Lucy replied, nose scrunching in distaste.

"But you must've done a great job. Because Natsu isn't usually welcomed with open arms. The destruction he causes usually doesn't leave people all that happy." Erza added.

"Ah. Huh…" Lucy's smile faltered a bit, a small bead of sweat falling down her forehead. "Actually Natsu went his usual 'destroy everything' kind of way. The buildings of half the town were nearly pulverized. At the time I didn't exactly know that was the Fairy Tail way…" she mused, "but since those buildings were being controlled by the tyrant, people were happy to see them go, I guess."

"Tyrant?" Gray and Erza said at the same time.

Lucy nodded and was about to continue explaining when Natsu's head appeared from behind a door.

"Why are you guys taking so long?" the fire mage asked impatiently.

"We're coming, fire breath. Calm down!" Gray grumbled.

"Faster. I found us a table!" Natsu said before disappearing inside again.

The three friends exchanged a look before entering the large dining room. There were plenty of guests busy enjoying their meals already, the noise of people conversing loud enough but fortunately not too overwhelmingly loud. The trio didn't take long to find the excited fire mage. He'd found them a table by the window where they could enjoy the snow that had started to fall, and where a set of small candles was lit. The window was also framed by a green garland, small red, blue and white fruits peeking amidst the green foliage.

The friends sat at the table and before no time they'd chosen their food and drink and their meal began. Natsu eating earthily as usual, though a bit less enthusiastically – or, not in so gross a manner, as his friends couldn't help but comment – than usual. Still, he patted his stomach contently after having polished off two piles of dishes that sat in front of himself. The conversation had been flowing; Lucy had finished telling their original adventure and the whole tyrant situation and how they'd landed in the town without knowing of its problems but that they couldn't not help the townspeople. Through a combination of wit and strength and the help from the people, Natsu and Lucy had kicked the tyrant and his helpers. Leaving everyone at peace and free.

And that was how Natsu and Lucy were almost honorary townspeople, always welcomed to go there. And the town was back to its famed celebrations which they used to have before the tyrant had come.

"That's how we know of the town." Lucy was saying as she slowly rolled the glass she'd been drinking from on the palms of her hands. "Of course that it's going to be revoked one day when they realize how much Natsu can eat." She said with a laugh.

Gray and Erza joined in.

"Hey, I'm not that bad. Also, who says that I can't put my healthy appetite to good use?" the fire mage asked, resting his chin in his palm and looking outside.

Gray didn't say anything, just watched the play of colours coming through the window on Natsu's face and hair. It was slightly mesmerizing.

"Maybe. What are you thinking though? Pie eating contest?" Erza was asking.

"Ohh, that would be great! More dessert?" Natsu's grin could rival the light coming from outside.

"You wish. I'm super full." Lucy complained.

"Maybe we should go take a walk then?" Gray offered. "See the lights too."

"That's a great idea."

Everyone agreed and they quickly made their way out.

"It's still snowing." Erza commented as she extended her hands out right after leaving the inn, a small smile on her lips.

"This brings back memories." Gray added, looking up himself.

Natsu took a look at his friends, they were so happy, content under the falling snow. So he grasped Gray's wrist and started tugging.

"Let's go see the town square. I heard they have a fair in there." He said over his shoulder as Gray stumbled slightly behind him.

"Hey, calm down a bit. Did the food get to your head that fast?" Gray grumbled. "The girls are still standing by the Inn."

"They will catch up to us soon. Lucy won't get lost." Natsu replied, unconcernedly.

"Okay, okay. Just stop." Gray stopped and gave a stronger tug, freeing his hand from Natsu's grip. They stood under the falling snow, looking at each other. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Natsu said unintelligibly, blinking. "What are you talking about?"

"You've been a bit more hyper since Lucy mentioned this town. It's kind of weird." Gray said plainly.

"I don't-" Natsu started to say but stopped as giggling reached his ears. And, from the looks of it, Gray's ears too. They looked around and the people walking by them seemed to be pointing and laughing or looking amusedly at them.

They exchanged a confused look. Then Natsu looked up and saw _it_ , the reason.

Mistletoe.

"You've got to be kidding me." Gray muttered, also looking up.

"Looks like we were caught. Nice timing, ice brain." Natsu said with a laugh.

"Hey, you're also in this?" Gray said in outrage, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"What!? No!" Natsu also blushed profusely. "I was just laughing because it was funny. And you started blushing."

"It's not like you're not doing a good imitation of a tomato yourself." Gray retorted.

"Shut up!" Natsu whined slightly. "Let's just get this over, yes?" he asked, embarrassed.

"Fine." Gray closed his eyes and waited.

Natsu looked at him before giving a quick peck on his lips, eyes not even closing due to the speed at which he did it.

"Done." Natsu said, still blushing. "Okay, let's go."

"Where?" Gray asked.

"The square. And then, the river. Maybe." Natsu commented, the last word said a bit uncertainly.

Before Gray could answer, they'd arrived at the square. A tall tree, decorated with lights of various colours was at the centre, small bits of snow in the branches. There were many food and crafts stalls, people talking while standing from both sides. There was also a tall pile of wood that was surrounded by some big men. Small kids were running around screaming in excitement and having a snowball fight off to the corner of the square.

The delicious scents of just made food and drink also permeated the space and helped warming up the crowd.

The two mages walked around the space, enjoying the stuff on the stalls, the knickknacks that Lucy might end up buying and which food Natsu might be wanting to try when they returned.

"Wanna go see the river?" Natsu said after a while.

"Sure?" Gray asked in slight confusion. "What's so special about it?"

"Nothing." Natsu shrugged, his larger than life persona getting more subdued. "It's calmer." He said finally.

"That's not like you Natsu. Looking for the calm?" Gray said in jest.

"Why not?" Natsu asked, bristling for a moment before the corners of his mouth tilted downwards and the happiness disappeared from his expression for the first time since they'd gotten to the town. Like a flame being snuffed out.

"Hey, I was just kidding." Gray rushed to correct. He didn't like to see Natsu's mood go down.

"Yeah. Let's go then." Natsu's voice was toneless and Gray could punch himself.

"So, lead the way." Gray said as he held Natsu's hand and gave a small squeeze. But not even that was enough to bring back the small spark of happiness to Natsu's eyes.

They walked in silence through the small forest that cornered one side of the town. The moonlight lit their way. It was the full moon.

Natsu took them to a small grove where the river had created a small lake. It was frozen solid.

"Hey! Want to skate on the ice?" Gray offered. Natsu just shook his head and disentangled his fingers from Gray's. He found a wooden bench and sat on it. Radiating unhappiness. "Come on, Natsu. What do you want?" Gray asked as he plopped himself beside the fire mage.

"You… you can be a huge asshole sometimes, you know?" Natsu said in accusation though his voice lacked the usual fire. "I tried to do something nice to you and you had to go and be Gray and fuck everything up."

"You're being unreasonable. I was kidding, like we do all the time." Gray defended himself.

"Guess not every time should be for that." Natsu stated.

Gray's mouth opened and closed in silent words and Gray let out a sigh.

"Okay, you have a point," he conceded finally.

"Yeah." Natsu slouched in his seat some more, looking up at the sky, at the moon.

"How about we start over?" Gray offered.

"Starting over?" Natsu repeated, his focus on Gray now and head tilting slightly to the side. "How do you say we do that?"

"Well, we choose a point from the night before I fucked up. And then we do the things you wanted." Was the reasonable answer.

"I see… and when do you want it?" Natsu asked, still unconvinced.

"Hm, how about…" Gray tapped pensively on his chin a few times before perking up. He stood and placed himself in front of Natsu, grasping Natsu's face in both his hands before leaning downwards and kissing Natsu square on the lips. "How about it?"

"Wow," Natsu said, a bit dazed. "The kiss under the mistletoe? Really?" he was grinning at Gray once more.

"Hey, I liked it." Gray said in a slightly too nonchalant voice.

"You _did_." The repetition was made in a surprised voice. "Huh, is there something you're not telling me?"

"I dunno. Is there?" Gray was acting innocently.

"You're such an asshole." Natsu repeated the words from before but with a delighted smile on his face this time around. "Come on. Let's try that ice." Natsu stood and extended his hand to Gray.

"Will you give me a kiss if I fall?" Gray's teasing now had Natsu throwing his head back and laughing.

"No. But I can kiss you now." The fire mage followed his sentence with a kiss. "I didn't know you liked me too, you ass."

"I didn't know you liked me either." The ice mage half dragged the other to the ice. "But I'm glad this happened."

"You know what? I don't want to go to the ice!" Natsu said before tackling Gray down onto the snow.

The two were back to the mock struggle, only instead of having a fluffy carpet underneath there was fluffy snow. And lots of laughter.

When voices reached them, they paused just in time to see the girls arriving there. Both their cheeks were rosy and eyes had a cheery twinkle. They separated and sat down on the bench.

"Looks like you've been having your fun, guys." Lucy said as she and Erza reached them. Both handing out a steaming cup of hot cocoa.

"I wanted to show the lake to Gray." Natsu said unworriedly.

"It's pretty." Gray added.

"I see. So, do you want to go see the lighting of the bonfire?" Erza asked.

"Sure." Gray agreed.

"But let's finish this drink first." Natsu added.

The four mages sat by the frozen lake, being bathed by the moonlight and chatting while they drank their cocoas.

And if Natsu and Gray were elbowing each other and smiling behind their cups before setting by holding their hands in the space between them on the bench, well, that was a secret between the two.

* * *

A/N: My dear, I hope you enjoy this little story. 3

A big thanks to BecauseSin for the quick read over the story. All mistakes are my own though.  
Thanks for reading.


End file.
